


Early Morning

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron—All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Human!Lotor and Allura, Modern AU, Self-Indulgent, Soft Mornings, soft lotura, vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: In which Lotor is deeply confused by household equipment, and Allura is helpful, but amused.---Lotura domestic fluff





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgicdude](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mgicdude).



Lotor Alenthius has given speeches before crowds of thousands, run a multi-million corporation since he was only 21, and brought about the downfall of his own father’s company “Galra Tech,” his analytical mind placing his own brand as one of the leading inventors for everything electronic. He’s clever, charming, quick-witted, and well-spoken—simply put, Lotor is what many would point to as an image of resounding success, both financially and socially.

And this, perhaps, is what makes the morning’s events all the more damaging to his self-esteem.

“Honestly,” Allura says from where she perches on the marble counter beside him, “I’m not sure whether to laugh or cry.” Crowded around a metal stove in their industrial-style kitchen, the two make a strange pair, both dressed in NASA shirts and black sweat pants that contrast with the muted, elegant feel of their penthouse overlooking New York City. 

Lotor frowns down at the stove, one hand running through sleep-mussed hair as the other skims across the metal dials along the machine’s edge. “It just… it doesn’t make _sense_.”

“Oh?” Allura asks, cocking her head to the side and arching a brow.

“I turned on the one labeled ‘heat,’ but nothing happened...” He trails off for a moment, eyes narrowed. “Is it broken, perhaps?”

“I assure you, it’s not.” Allura shifts on the counter to pull her knees up to her chest, hands curled about the mug of black coffee she holds close. She watches him closely as he again fidgets with the dials, seemingly baffled by their apparent lack of use even as he twists the silver knobs again and again. Each unsuccessful attempt earns the metal grates resting atop a small frown, and yet another yank on the dials at the back. “Have you never used a stove before?” she asks.

Lotor pauses in his examination long enough to rub at the back of his neck, a faint blush painting his cheeks. “I’ve never had to before,” he mutters, violet eyes flitting briefly to hers before turning again to the infernal machine. “Tyrannical parents, and all.”

Allura blinks, surprise softening a shade to something gentler, fond. “Well, I think it’s high time you learned. Because, as fascinating as it is to see you try and pull apart our stove, business meetings start in an hour, and I was promised homemade pancakes for breakfast.” Setting her coffee mug to the side, she edges forward, slipping off the counter and shifting to stand beside him. Leaning close, Allura points to the dial on the far right of the stove. “When you turn it on, you have to press, or it doesn’t work.”

Lotor blinks, clearly baffled at the simplicity of the solution. “But why?”

Allura bites her lip, fighting a smile. “It’s an extra safety precaution, so people don’t burn themselves on the stove, but it’s meant specifically to protect…” She pauses, stifling a snicker. “Children.”

Lotor goes oddly still as he processes this new information, brow furrowing as he notes the intended audience for his issue with the stove.

The leader of a tech company, completely foiled by the same mechanism meant to be used against _infants_.

…

Wonderful.

“I see,” he says slowly, sounding as though the very words pain him. Glancing over at Allura, Lotor gives a fond huff, elbowing her in the side when he catches her positively glowing expression. “Fine, fine, it’s a little funny—but don’t you dare tell any of this to Lance. Stars know he’ll never let me live it down.”

Seeing him smile back, Allura gives up on hiding her glee and beams at him full force, saying, “I would never dream of it,” even as she begins to mentally word the text she’ll send her best friend.

Lotor raises a brow at her too innocent expression, but only shakes his head. “I’ll start breakfast then, if you want to get ready. Would you prefer blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Blueberry,” she says, tapping his shoulder and motioning him down. Lotor complies, and Allura leans in to kiss his cheek, flashing him a bright smile as she steps back, adding, “Best of luck with the stove now, love. If you need any more help, you know who to call.”

Lotor sighs, closing his eyes. “Next time, I’m searching the internet first and asking you second.” Straightening again to his full height, he nudges her shoulder, casting a pointed look at the clock as he says, “Now, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Allura’s eyes follow his gaze, widening a fraction when she sees the time. “Perhaps.” Swiping the coffee mug off the counter as she passes on her way out of the kitchen, she calls a quick, “Love you,” as she makes her way towards the bedroom at the other end of the hall, footsteps fading as she passes the dining room.

Shaking his head, Lotor smiles wryly, already reaching up for the cookbooks kept in the cabinet above the stove. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this has almost zero plot, but for the sake of soft domestic fluff, hopefully that's okay :D
> 
> Any comments or kudos would make me really happy—I always make sure to reply to each message ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Tumblr @lotura-fics


End file.
